Fireworks
by DizzyAlice
Summary: Kenny is willing to do just about anything to help Butters with their English assignment. Bunny one-shot, Kenny's POV.


A/N: A Bunny one-shot. This was written as part of a trade with Mizuni-no-neko. She asked me to write her some Bunny so this is what came out of it =) It's kind of a random idea, but I like the product. Oh, and yes, towns do actually have "Fall fireworks," my town has them every fall, although usually in October. I made them in September because it lined up with Butters' birthday, which is on September 11th.  
So anyways, enjoy, and let me know what you think! ^_^  
Disclaimer: Ownership of South Park and all related characters goes to Matt&Trey, the only thing I own here is the plotline.

* * *

"Okay, class," the teacher called, in an attempt to quiet the noisy room. It was fifth period English, and our teacher wasn't exactly strict enough to keep us all under control. I pitied her sometimes, having to put up with us. "We have a project coming up soon–" there was a collective groan from the students, myself included. "–And it's a writing assignment. The topic is to write about your happiest moment. You may choose one partner to collaborate with and draw inspiration from."

Immediately, everyone looked around the room. Stan and Kyle leaned towards each other, Craig scooted his desk closer to Tweek's, Clyde walked across the room to where Token sat. It seemed there were only a few people left without partners.

I noticed Cartman trying to catch my eye. Aw, hell no, I was _not_ working with him again. I always got stuck with him and, judging by the topic of this project, he would probably just go on some neo-Nazi tirade or something.

Quickly I looked for another partnerless person. I turned to the tiny blonde boy sitting in the desk next to mine, nervously rubbing his knuckles together. "So, Butters, what are you going to write about?"

He looked over at me, surprised. I didn't usually speak to him so I suppose I couldn't blame him. "Oh, gee, Kenny, I-I really don't know."

"Well, that's the point of partners, right? They're supposed to help you think of stuff." I flashed a grin. "So let's think."

"W-well, y'see, the problem is I-I don't think I've actually _experienced_ my happiest moment yet," Butters explained quietly, looking embarrassed.

"Why do you say that?" I wanted to know, leaning towards him and resting my chin on my hand.

"No. It sounds silly." He shook his head back and forth.

"Nothing you say ever sounds silly," I promised with a grin. What a blatant lie.

Okay, that right there? Yeah, I know what you're thinking. It sounds like I'm hitting on him, right? Well, I'm not. Really.

Another blatant lie. Yeah, you got me, I'm hitting on him. But there's something you need to understand about me here. I hit on everyone. And I do mean _everyone_. Boys, girls, friends, acquaintances, it doesn't matter. Hell, half the words coming out of my mouth are some sort of sexual advance. I even hit on my very best friends, Kyle especially. I even hit on _Cartman_ every once in a while. Creepy, I know.

So the point is, even though I'm hitting on Butters, it doesn't really count, because I hit on everyone. Just thought I should let you know.

Butters blushed. "Well, o-okay. But only if you promise y-you won't laugh!"

"I promise," I said sincerely. I actually was pretty curious as to what he had to say.

He sighed. "Well, I always kind of pictured that my happiest moment would be…" he paused, still nervously rubbing his knuckles together. "I thought it would be the first time I got kissed," he finished embarrassedly.

"You've never been kissed?" I asked, shocked. I mean, I know Butters wasn't the most popular kid around, but that came as a surprise.

He sadly shook his head no. "And it's just – my birthday's coming up soon, and I'll be sixteen, and I think that there's somethin' to be said about sweet sixteen and never been kissed. But since I think it would be my happiest moment, when it actually happens, I can't really write about anything. Because I can't write about something that hasn't happened, y'see?"

I nodded, contemplating. I had to do something about this. As his partner for this project, I was supposed to help Butters think of a topic. Therefore, I needed to find someone who would be willing to kiss Butters. "Hey, your birthday is on Saturday, right?"

He blinked and nodded. "How did you know?"

I shrugged. I actually didn't know how I had managed to remember that. "Isn't that the night of the fall fireworks?"

"Yeah, yeah it is, isn't it?" Butters replied curiously. He was undoubtedly trying to figure out why I was asking all these questions.

I grinned. "Cool. Be right back." Leaping up from my desk, I ran over to Wendy and Bebe, who sounded like they were more busy gossiping than talking about their projects.

I enlisted Wendy and Bebe to help me, and they reported back on Thursday. Unfortunately, they notified me that not a single girl was willing to kiss Butters.

"Aw, man," I groaned. "None of them?"

"Not a single one," Wendy repeated.

"Not even either of you?" I begged.

Wendy and Bebe looked at each other for a second before bursting out in laughter. "You can't be serious, Kenny," Bebe gasped.

"Yeah, we-we'd be the laughingstock of the school!" Wendy said, trying to control her laughter, as she wiped at her eyes carefully to avoid messing up her makeup.

"Come on, _please_? Think how much it would mean to him," I pleaded.

"Butters is a sweet kid, don't get me wrong," Wendy continued. "It's just… if one of us kisses him, then it would seem like we _like_-like him, and our reputations would be ruined. Besides, what makes you so sure that he wants to be kissed by a _girl_, anyways?"

I blinked. That was a very viable point. "Well, where am I supposed to find a _guy_ that would want to kiss Butters?"

Wendy and Bebe both stared at me as if I was being incredibly stupid. It took a minute for realization to wash over me.

"Aw, _hell_ no! No way! I am _not_ going to kiss Butters!" I exclaimed, appalled that they would even hint at this.

"You're the one who wants to help him, Kenny. It was your idea," Bebe pointed out. "Besides, you wanted one of _us_ to do it, and yet you won't do it yourself? That's a little hypocritical, don't you think?"

I sighed, hiding my face in my hand. Once again, they had a good point. It seemed if anyone was going to do this for Butters, it was going to have to be me. I decided I might as well. I already had a bad reputation, what did I have to lose? Besides, if it would make Butters happy and able to complete his project, I figured it was worth it.

So far, everything managed to go as planned. I invited Butters to go to the fireworks with me, and, though seemingly confused, he accepted. I made Kyle and Stan help me find a present for him and make a picnic, thought I wouldn't tell them what it was for. Truthfully, I didn't want anyone to find out unless absolutely necessary.

I went around seven-thirty to pick Butters up. It was just starting to get dark out, and the fireworks were scheduled to start in about a half-hour. I was carrying his present in one hand, a shopping bag with our picnic in the other, and a blanket draped over my shoulder. I don't even know how I managed to knock on the door with my hands so full.

He opened it almost instantly, undoubtedly expecting me. I handed him the present.

"Happy sweet sixteen, Buttercup," I told him, a smile playing across my lips.

"Aw, gee, that's awful nice of you, Kenny. You didn't have to get me anything," Butters said happily, examining the package covered in bright green wrapping paper.

"Come on, we don't want to miss the fireworks," I said, leading the way down the front steps. He closed the door behind himself.

The fireworks were to be over Stark's Pond. We got there just as they were starting. I spread the blanket on the ground for us to sit on. Even though it was only September, it was already freezing out. Butters poked through the bag of food, taking out a sandwich and starting to eat it.

"Thanks for inviting me tonight, Kenny. It sure was nice," Butters said, smiling as he stared up at the fireworks bursting in the dark night sky.

"Aw, don't mention it," I replied, scooting a bit closer to him. I stared into his eyes, which shifted to me after a moment.

"What's the matter?" he wanted to know.

I smiled. "I can see the fireworks reflected in your eyes. It's real pretty."

It was hard to tell in the dark, but I'm almost positive he blushed. I grinned and looked up into the sky, the colors raining down.

Other than the sounds of the explosions it was quiet for a while. Butters was slowly creeping closer to me, probably thinking that I didn't notice. After some time I chuckled and put my arm around him. His back stiffened in surprise, but then he relaxed and leaned against me.

"Are you enjoying your birthday?" I asked softly, still watching the night's display. They were about to start the grand finale, I could tell.

Butters turned to stare up into my eyes. "Yeah, I am," he replied. I turned to him and grinned, deciding to make my move. It was now or never.

I leaned down, our lips connecting just as the loudest pop yet occurred. They must've shot off twelve fireworks at once, at least. But I didn't see, for my eyes had fluttered closed.

At first Butters gasped in surprise, but then pressed his lips deeper against mine. I smiled as he lifted his hands and placed them on my shoulders, drawing me closer to him.

I could've sworn the fireworks were going off in our mouths instead of the sky.

After some time, I slowly pulled away. The two of us just stared at each other for a minute, tiny twin smiles resting on the lips that had just been connected.

"So, was your first kiss everything you had hoped it would be?" I asked quietly.

Butters nodded. "It was amazing. Thank you, Kenny."

I grinned, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "No problem, kiddo."

Our projects were due that Wednesday. I hope I gave Butters enough of a topic to write about. I found I was nervous when the teacher called his name to read in front of the class. I was curious as to what he would say about the kiss, and about me.

Butters cleared his throat, shifting his gaze to the paper he held in his hands. "My happiest moment, by Leopold Stotch," he began. "My happiest moment was last Saturday night. It was my birthday. I turned sixteen. One of my friends–" he paused and looked up, grinning at me– "took me to see the fireworks at Stark's Pond. He got me a present, and even made us a picnic. I didn't know what he was up to at first, but then right as they started the grand finale of the fireworks show, he kissed me. It was my first kiss, and it was everything I had always imagined it would be." Butters paused again. "It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me, and one of the first times I ever actually felt loved."

"Thank you, Butters," the teacher said softly. She gave him a small smile, appearing to be moved by his project. I was certain he would get an A. Butters smiled back, making his way to his seat. "Kenneth, why don't you read next?" the teacher suggested. I nodded and got up, moving to the front of the room.

"My happiest moment was, coincidentally, also last Saturday night," I started, smiling at Butters, who was watching me with wide, surprised eyes. "As you just heard, it was Butters' sixteenth birthday, so I took him to the fall fireworks. Last week, when we were discussing this project, the subject came up about how he'd never been kissed. He said how badly he wanted to be. So I thought, y'know, I'll do something nice for the kid. So I kissed him. And afterwards, all I could find myself thinking was, _Wow, I really like this kid_. It was by no means my first kiss. But it was by far the best."

After finishing, I didn't even wait for the teacher to respond. I just walked back to my seat next to Butters, plopping down in the chair. He was staring at me, eyes filled with hope.

"D'you really mean that, Kenny?" he asked softly.

"'Course I do," I replied with a grin. He smiled happily back. "I'm glad I could make your first kiss worthwhile. I don't even remember who mine was with," I said a bit sadly.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you," came Butters' reply. "I know that I'll never forget my sixteenth birthday."


End file.
